dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Courier Six (CaptainBasch)
"A wanderer of the wasteland, who followed the man who tried to kill him across the desert to the city of New Vegas. His luck never seems to run out as he continues down his lonesome road." -'Character description' Courier Six, also refered to as The Courier, is the main playable character of the Fallout: New Vegas and appears as a Warrior of Chaos. He appears as the rival to Vincent Valentine in his Destiny Odyssey, and the Courier's rival in his own Destiny Odyssey is Johnny Mercer. Appearance Courier Six Elite Riot Gear.png|Alt 1, "Elite Riot Gear" Courier Six Honest Hearts.png|Alt 2, "Honest Hearts" Courier Six Ring-A-Ding-Ding.png|Alt 3, "Ring-A-Ding-Ding!" Courier Six Lonesome Road.jpg|DLC 1, "Lonesome Road" Courier Six Old World Blues.png|DLC 2, "Old World Blues" Courier Six Courier Stash.png|DLC 3, "Courier's Stash" The Courier's default appearance, "Ranger of the Wastes", has him don the NCR Ranger combat armor, which appeared on the cover art of Fallout: New Vegas. The outfit is military-grade armor, worn with the Desert Rangers style duster and a set of rodeo jeans. The Courier's first alternate outfit, "Elite Riot Gear", has the Courier don the Elite Riot Gear. This adds a helmet, a canteen attached to the belt and a bandolier that spans across the chest plate, and a strap of pouches. The duster is dark green instead of dark brown and it features reinforced shoulder plates, armored knee guards and forearms. The Courier's second alternate outfit, "Honest Hearts", gives the Courier Joshua Graham's outfit from Honest Hearts. This consists of a white collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves embroidered with tribal markings, heavily patched blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, rattlesnake belt with dual pistol magazine pouches and a police department SWAT ballistic vest. The Courier's third alternate outfit, "Ring-A-Ding-Ding!", dresses the Courier in a black and white buffalo plaid suit, which was Benny's suit in Fallout: New Vegas. The Courier's first DLC alternate outfit, "Lonesome Road", dresses him in an outfit shown in the prequel comic "Lonesome Road". The outfit has the Courier in a faded grey shirt, blue pants, brown boots and gloves, and a tan duster with the sleeves cut off, with Ulysses' Old World symbol on the back. The Courier also wears a cowboy hat. The Courier's second DLC alternate outfit, "Old World Blues", gives him the stealth suit mk. II from Old World Blues. The Courier's third DLC alternate outfit, "Courier's Stash", gives the Courier a Vault 13 jumpsuit studded with piecemeal leather armor, resembling the appearance of the Vault Dweller from the original Fallout. The Courier's Manikin, the Discarded Messenger, is colored light-blue and black. Battle Weapons EX Mode Wild Card The Courier's guns become their rare variants, and the Lucky 21 emblem appears on the back of his duster. The Courier gains unique perks based on which of his companions he summoned last. EX Mode Perks Equipment The Courier can equip Guns, Daggers, Grappling Weapons, Thrown Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Gauntlets, Hats, Helms, Clothing, Light Armor, Heavy Armor and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Trivia *The Courier is one of two characters who have their own Destiny Odysseys while appearing as the rival in another, the other being Johnny Mercer. *The Courier is the only Warrior of Chaos to have their own Destiny Odyssey. *The only companion from Fallout: New Vegas who does not appear as part of the Courier's moveset is Rex. Rex was not included so that the Lone Wanderer could use Dogmeat as part of his moveset. *Legate Lanius was not an available companion for the Courier in Fallout: New Vegas, but he was incorporated into the Courier's moveset to include a character from Caesar's Legion. *A majority of the Courier's HP Attacks are named after quests from Fallout: New Vegas. *The Courier's secret voice line, "The game was rigged from the start," is uttered while delivering the final blow of his EX Burst, a reference to the opening cutscene of Fallout: New Vegas. The chance for the voice line to happen is increased while wearing the Courier's third alternate outfit, a reference to Benny, who spoke that line in the cutscene. Author's Notes Category:Non-Square Characters Category:CaptainBasch20